Spur of the moment
by jomeng
Summary: the story revolves mailnly about hermione and draco. try and find out how two different people of different races in life, end up becoming a little bit more than friends
1. spur of the moment

disclaimer: i dont own anyone in this fic! so please try to understand that they all belong to the super famous author J.K. Rowling!  
  
the day started of with a sudden rush! everyone was so excited that they were attending the annual yule ball! specially the 7th year student since most of them will be coming along with their so called 'partners' through destiny. you see the school staff decided that they should have this special way on how to partner each other.  
  
"well, to all 7th yrs please fall inline boys at the right and to all fine young ladies please hush now, and fall inline on the left side. as by now all of you must have heard the news. each of you are to pick from these urns. boys please get one from the blue urn over to my right and girls you get the picture. i hope each of you find it rather amusing." with this professor mc gonagal left the great hall closing the doors behind her.  
  
everyone started to push to get to go forward and finally get a the piece of card which will reveal who his or her partner would be, well except for two couples, it was harry and hermione at the right side of the hall and obviously on the left side who else it was draco and pansy both couples just staring at the crowd now infront of them.  
  
"well lets just hope that we get to go with each other!" harry said grinning towards hermione "yeah, i hope so. well lets go then."  
  
the big crowd had vanished by this time. only a couple of people were left there waiting for their turn. at last it was draco, harry, pansy and hermione's turn to pick out who ever it is who'd be their so called 'partners'.  
  
as they edged towards the urns both couples could be seen slightly quivering with what they might get. finally its over the four of them have pulled out this tiny pieces of parchment.  
  
"well harry lets open it!" hermione said excitedly "yeah sure thing." he replied dully. "oh no!" hermione shrieked "what? what?" "well i, i... i got"  
  
A/N: hehehe just wanted to have a little bit of suspense for you guyz. please rate my work and please review it so that i could have this kind of nice ideas and stuff. Ty 


	2. lets pray for the worst

hermione gasped as she slowly revealed to harry who the person she's supposed to go with on the yule ball. " i got DRACO!" she said and slowly wept. "you what!?!" harry shouted looking at his parchment, "well atleast i din't get that banchee!" "well who'd you get?" hermione said with a soft sob "i got patil." "what? but doesn't she..." hermione couldn't find the words to explain to him that parvati has the biggest crush on him in school. she couldn't break her promise to her that she wouldn't reveal it to a soul. "what is there any problem?" harry asked now confused why hermione's more worried about him being paired up with parvati than worrying about herself who got malfoy as her partner  
  
The room was now left with only a few people in the room. the crowd near the urn's have slowly vanished only leaving a few people to witness the coming events...  
  
"you got that mudblood!?!" shrieked pansy now looking at the boy infront of her "well at least i got to go away from you a bit" murmured draco under pansy's shrieks  
  
draco who was clunged to by pansy like a slug came over towards harry and hermione  
  
"mudblood you sure are lucky to get me as your partner!" he boasted ou loudly "well malfoy i don't really know if that was the right word. i guess im just so unlucky with this type of things." she said now wipping of a tear still left on her face,"i always end up getting the worst of the wizrding kinds" she said abruptly turning around leaving an astonished draco  
  
Draco's POV 'woah! i never thought that she could be tht sexy, being mad and all!'  
  
Normal POV "great job malfoy!" harry said trying to hold his temper, "why'd you have to do that? she's been through enough so don't you even dare making her cry more!" now harry storms of chasing after hermione to gryffindor tower.  
  
"what was that all about?" draco asked really confused "oh drakiekie you are ruthless!" said pansy playing with draco's robes, "you don't even show a bit of pity for that mudblood" "why would i?" asked draco really confused more and more every second "well haven't you been reading you daily prophet lately?" asked pansy now sounding like hermione who speaks as if she's this know it all girl "no! now get to the point!" "well you see her parents. well they..." 


	3. a little bit sorry

"well her parents were attacked. they say some of YOU-KNOW-WHO'S followers did it! i think it's great atleast no one would back up that know it all *****! i hope she gets kicked out" muttered pansy "could you just shut up!" draco said and now he's kind upset about the whole thing. so he stormed out of the great hall and entered the slytherin tower and headed for his special private room.  
  
The next few weeks passed by quickly. everyone was soon excited since it was hosmeade week. each of the 7th year students were to go out with their partners to buy clothes and stuff whether they liked it or not.  
  
hermione and draco shared this carriage to hogsmeade. "so have you thought about what you'd be wearring?" asked draco not knowing what to do, after all he found out about all the things which happened to her "why'd you sudenly care malfoy!?!" "well nothing, i just..." malfoy started well until they hit this bump. hermione almost fell to the carriages floor nut draco catcher her an inch from the floor 'uhm... thank you." hermione said getting on her feet sitting again at the opposite of draco's "so, i was planning we'd be wearing some shade of green... what do you think?" asked draco awkwardly in a polite way "what is it? what's wrong with you? why are you acting as if your so concerned?" hermione asked as tears slowly trickled down her face now a shade pinker "here," draco said handing this white hanky to hermione "thank you..." hermione said with sincerity in his heart, "what, i mean why are you nice?" "well..." draco couldn't find the words to tell her that he knows "no, wait, dont answer my question anymore. you already know about it don't you?" draco just nodded not really knowing what he should do, whether he'd comfort her or something...  
  
they reached hogsmeade not knowing what to do first. "well could you just wait at the three broomsticks after 5 minutes, i just have to take care of some... uhm, personal buisnesses of mine. just be there" draco walked of wavinghis hand to hermione and what looked like a smile slithered from his lips  
  
after 5 minutes or so hermione was sitting at the farthest table at the end of the room still feeling odd about having to have to wait for draco in such a place. suddenly an unknown figure walked towards her table.  
  
"uhm, excuse me" the guy said placing a boquet of flowers infront of hermione, "i believe that you have been..." 


	4. getting to know each other

disclaimer: i dont own any of the characters in this fic  
  
"uhm... i think that you have been waiting here for so long. here." the guy said handing her this boquet of flowers "uh...' hermione speechless, "thank you..." turning her head and seeing! "draco?" she murmured sounding as if she couldn't believe it all her life "so can i seat, or do i have to stand here while waiting for you to hit back into reality?" he said with not much of a hint of any emotion at all! "uh, yeah go ahead sit down."  
  
everyone in the pub, well most of them actually became so, so quiet after seeing draco and hermione practically two of the worsest of enemies sitting comfortably, infront of the public.  
  
"so do you have any plans while were here?" asked hermione curious about the things they are supposed to do and curious of the things draco planned himself, feeling quite happy. she then smiled a bit "well i thought that we could have a little bit of chat here and there. then we'd proceed to get fitted for our matching outfits. i mean if you dont mind it..." "No, not at all, i think it would be kind of... cute that way." she said stil wondering why of all the days and yers they've both spent in hogwarts, why was he so nice to her right now.  
  
a pause fell upon their conversation as the bartender gave them some butterbeer.  
  
"SO" both of them said chorusly "you go first." said draco "no, you go first, i insist" hermione said "well, if you want to we could swing by, this place i know." "mmm... okay, no problem. so where are we going?" "well... its sort of a surprise." he said grabbing hold of hermione's and and pulling her out of the pub, "just follow me, don't worry. just trust me." he said now taking her into this small inn at the end of the street. "wait isn't this...?" "yeah. i know don't worry, nothing will happen to you." "well if you say so, but why are we here?" "well i hired this tailor to make our clothes, its nothing fancy really. i just wanted it to be different from the rest of the people, i just want to make this grand entrance. thiss is our last year in school isn't it? i want everything that i do this year be the best from everyone elses." "yeah, i know but... most of the people here..." she said pausing on their walk,"uhm, most of them hate my kind. you now muggles" she ssaid with the softest tone of voice trying not to be heard by anyone "dont worry, just trust me on this. and if anything happens just shout and i'll come and get you." he said with the most sincerest way he had ever spoken to her.  
  
they then entered thss room located at the far end of the hallway.  
  
"greetings! oh mr malfoy, glad that you could come..." greeted this man wearing a velvety clothing 


	5. tragic revelations

disclaimer: i dont own any of the characters used in this fic other than zion so dont sue me!!!  
  
"oh mr. malfoy this is such a pleasure having you come ove!" exlaimed the guy "surely you are delighted," murmured draco softly as to not make a scene, "so what do you think?" he asked looking at hermione "well there's much to do but there is nothing that i, the great zion couldn't do, now may i ask why is she so important that you are to hire me? you could just ask your father..." he was cut shor after recieving this glare from draco hearing about his father and all "lets just move on, i dont see the point in discussing such matters." "oh well," zion sighed and continued in waving his wand enchanting the tapemeasures and all other sewing tools for the gown he's making hermione because of draco's orders "i want it to be matching outfits! and use the best materials you could and nothing less!" exclaimed draco who was now slowly taking a few glances at hermione who was still being amazed by zion with his dress making skills who was drafting some cool outfits for hermione and draco  
  
an hor or so passed by and the two of them left the room. draco was thinking about some stuff and it was only after he got out of the inn did he notice that hermione was missing from his side. he then turned around now looking at the closed doors of the inn. he then walked in a pace enterng the inn with swiftness. turning at each side of the vast hallway.  
  
"eek!" shouted this voice from one end of the room "hermione!" draco exclaimed opening the door of the room from which the shriek was heard  
  
there and then draco saw the horrified sight of hermione. shocked and sobbing which seemed as if she just passed through an eternity of sadness and bitterness.  
  
"what is it? what happened?" draco asked shaking her softly "it... it... they... died... i...' she couldn't speak she just pointed her fingers at this little orb which was sitting perfectly at the floor a few steps away from her  
  
draco approached the orb wanting to know what had caused one of the bravest girls in their school end up sobbing  
  
then a misty glow flowed throuh draco's eyes pictures... events slowly played itself infront of his eyes. draco then realized that the couple in it were hermione's parents... 


	6. ways on how to loose someone

Chapter 6: ways on how to loose someone  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in this fic! Well except for zion!  
  
the pictures were a little bit foggy but to draco's eyes they all seemed so clear. though to one it was the worst thing that she could have ever seened...  
  
SCENES FROM THE ORB:  
  
the grangers were at diagon alley. they just bought some stuff from the book place and left ...  
  
they were now walking happily through the park leading to their home...  
  
hermione's parents were runnuning in a fast pace trying to escape the person who was a little behind their trails. the cloaked figure then brought out his/her wand and waved it while muttering a few words. then red sparks slowly flickered from the wand and zoomed towards the grangers. terror stroke into their faces. pain and aony can be read from what you can see through the orbs though not a sound was emmitted through it....  
  
the cloaked figure then reached for mrs. granger who was trying to escape though with pain in her eyes,grabbed her and pullled her to one side of this enormous tree. he then pointed his wand towards mrs granger's face then out of no where vines were tying themselves around her small dainty figure. you could only see her pleading for help an tears slowly trickling down her face  
  
the cloaked figure then removed his cloak and only his white complection could be seen then the scene just slowly vanished  
  
END OF THE SCENES   
  
draco dropped the orb and was shocked with what he had seened, not about the murder but because of the last scene hesaw. the figure was somewhat familiar to him.  
  
grasping back into his senses he grabbed hermione by the arm and seeing that she could no longer bare to walk he just carried her by his arms and brought her out of theinn. of course they grabbed the attention of onlookers but none of them seemed to matter. draco just walked by all of them and brought hermione back to hogwarts.  
  
after and hour or so draco was already talking with dumbledore and was being asked about every bit of detail which had ahappened.  
  
"so mr malfoy, what were the two of you doing inside that inn?" asked dumbledore with a stressed voice very far from his calm and gentle voice "we were having a private talor fit us for our gowns for the Yule ball" "and what may i ask did happen, causing her to have that shock?" "i dont know! we got seperated going out of the...." he told dumbledore everything well except for that part about the orb. "well that's it for now mr malfoy and if we would need further questioning we'll call for you."  
  
so draco left the room and went in his room, still wondering about the things he had just seen.  
  
a/n: I know that its kind of weird of me because I published different chapters at the same time and all but the thing is I already published this before so that's the reason behind it. please enjoy reading my work! 


End file.
